


12am homo shit delivered straight from my notes app youre welcome

by frogpilot



Category: Half-Life
Genre: :), Comfort, Drabble, Happy, M/M, Post-Canon, Short, it kinda sucks its my first time posting here, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogpilot/pseuds/frogpilot
Summary: barney andbgordon...   love eachother and comfort eachogher after tge bad things from black mesa and the combine.IT IS REALLY REALLY SHORT AND NICE AND FEEL GOODY :)
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	12am homo shit delivered straight from my notes app youre welcome

**Author's Note:**

> its really short and poorly written 
> 
> also sup. i have an online presence but nobody will know. i am magical. you can call me whatever ya want bro

barney held him.

oh, how his arms held gordon close in a loving embrace, the only place he felt truly at peace.

he would hold his hand when the lights went out. he would soothe him back to sleep after a nightmare. he would calm him during violent outbursts that would eventually reduce him to tears.

and in turn, gordon would carry him to bed when he had too much to drink. he would squeeze barney’s hand and promise him that he’d never disappear again. that they would never be apart.

they lived in a small house on the countryside. gordon loved the quiet, and it made barney feel nostalgic. it was perfect for both of them. they had picked it out together, gordon smiling at the images of tall grass and woods, and barney reminiscing about the farm he grew up on.

it felt like, to both of them, that for the first time...everything was finally at peace.


End file.
